wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Evan Sanders
Background Where were you born? Bibury, England What's your family like? Mom was kind, caring and compassionate. She was always shown to have a fondness for Magical Creatures. My father was quiet but loved to explore the muggle world. No siblings, and I spent a lot of time with my father. How was your childhood? Growing up was interesting. My mother was a Slytherin, my father was a Gryffindor. My mother was excited when I was sorted into Hufflepuff, my father was rather indifferent to it, it not a bit disappointed. I was bullied quite a bit growing up, magical creatures never took to me like they did my mother, and I was not the most physically adept but I tried to give 110% at everything I did. What species are you/what do you physically look like (not all wizards are human!)? Human, though my father is convinced I'm some part nocturnal being with how little sleep I get. What do you teach and why are you the professor for that position? I teach Muggle Studies and Practices. I shared my father's fascination with Muggles and the lifestyle which prompted me to study when I was younger outside of my usual studies at Hogwarts. I try to immerse my students into samples of the lifestyles, show them what the Muggle World has to offer, and try to help them to blend in should the need arise once they leave Hogwarts. Who are the significant people in your life now? Friends, Romance, Heartbreak, Family? My parents didn't survive the rising of the Death Eaters and the Battle of Hogwarts with He Who Shall Not Be Named. Though, right now my dearest friend Professor Tallon is my rock. I like to consider most my friends. What do you like/love/hate? I love sweets, coffee, and nicknacks. I hate bullies and dementors. And Death Eaters. Thoughts on Muggles/Nomajs? Are you a Pureblood type or for everyone? Muggles are fascinating to me! I love the simplistic lifestyle and I wish to understand it. I am a pureblood but I don't feel that should define me. What brought you to Hogwarts? After some unfortunate events during the Battle for Hogwarts, I needed a fresh start and Hogwarts seemed the best place for that. I do not wish to forget my past, just move on from it. What types of spells are you best at? Transfiguration and Dark Arts What is a secret you have that you will never reveal? Before I became a teacher at Hogwarts, I was blackmailed into joining the Death Eaters at the risk to my family and, at the time, my lover. I agreed only to keep them safe and should this come to light, my life would either be forfeit or doomed to reside in Azkaban for eternity. What's your sexual orientation? Who are you most attracted to? Are you attracted to anyone? Bisexual, and Professor Tallon. She is intelligent, caring, and her care for magical creatures in unrivaled. What was an obstacle you had to overcome? How did you succeed or fail? My fear of leaving the Death Eaters. I did leave, but only after I discovered that my parents and partner had been killed despite my compliance. Since then, I have become much more firm in my actions and will not back down, though the scars will always remain